El que roba a un ladrón
by Annbones
Summary: Kate y Rick intentando proteger su secreto. ¿Lo conseguirán? Ubicado después del 5 x 02.


Escribí esto hace ya un tiempo para un regalo, y como ha llegado el momento de ponerme al día con fanfiction, pues aquí está.

Espero que lo disfruten, y prometo estar pronto subiendo las demás historias que ya tengo publicadas en el LJ y otras nuevas.

Aclaración: No estuve por aquí porque estaba muy ocupada trabajando con el genial Marlowe XD

Ojalá... Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo escribo porque mis manos golpean el teclado solas, y tampoco gano nada más que la felicidad de que a alguien le guste :D

* * *

**El que roba a un ladrón…**

**Lunes, 7:30 PM, Comisaría 12º**

- Este es el plan, ¿de acuerdo? – todos alrededor del detective Esposito asintieron, entre sonrisas cómplices y miradas pícaras – Listo, entonces, cada uno a su lugar, deben estar por llegar – los policías que estaban a su alrededor en la sala de descanso de la 12 se dispersaron lentamente, aún conversando entre ellos de la propuesta de los detectives de Homicidios.

- ¿No crees que pueda ser demasiado? Digo, no me gustaría estar en su lugar – Ryan se veía dudoso, no convencido aún de tratar así a sus amigos.

- Vamos, bro, se lo merecen – le explicaba su compañero.

- Pero aún no lo hemos confirmado – insistía Kevin.

- Y no lo confirmaremos nunca si esperamos – rebatió su compañero – Tú hazme caso, leche y miel, estos dos ya están liados – aseguró dándole un codazo a su compañero al tiempo que le indicaba el ascensor.

La inspectora Beckett ingresaba al precinto como lo hacía habitualmente. Sólo observadores como sus compañeros podrían notar los pequeños detalles que la hacían verse diferente. A pesar de las ojeras (que había tratado en vano de disimular) su rostro y sus ojos tenían un brillo que ni el más hábil maquillador podría imitar. Venía caminando relajadamente, como si a pesar de que un prominente senador fuera quien amenazaba su vida, en este momento tuviera cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse.

Sólo se detuvo un instante cuando al pasar por su lado un policía, este la siguió con una mirada claramente de interés y cuando ella levantó la cabeza le dirigió un guiño de ojos. Algo sorprendida por la actitud de este compañero, intentó disimularlo dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su escritorio.

Apenas se sentó sus compañeros se acercaron.

- Hey – los saludó con una sonrisa.

- Hey – respondieron a la vez.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Esposito como al pasar.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó, ya concentrada en el papeleo sobre su escritorio.

- Oh, vamos, conozco a Joe, te miró como… tú sabes – Esposito miró a Kate y luego a Ryan, quien asintió en respuesta.

- Te miró – confirmó el rubio policía.

La inspectora rodó levemente sus ojos.

- Para algo tiene ojos el hombre, ¿verdad? – con un movimiento de la mano descartó el incidente y pronto se concentró en dar a sus compañeros de equipo las instrucciones para las tareas del día, básicamente papeleo y trabajos de rutina.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron revelando a un muy ojeroso Rick Castle, con dos cafés en su mano como todos los días.

La inspectora levantó la cabeza inmediatamente de su escritorio y sus dos compañeros pudieron notar cómo intentaba no sonreír demasiado.

Sin embargo, a mitad de camino hacia el escritorio de su musa, el escritor fue interrumpido por una rubia en uniforme, que lo miró de arriba abajo y se inclinó en su oído para susurrarle algo que hizo al escritor sobresaltarse y mirar con aire culpable a la detective Beckett.

Desde sus lugares, Ryan y Esposito observaban atentamente la escena, reprimiendo las ganas de estallar en carcajadas ante el apuro de Castle y la expresión de Beckett, cuya mandíbula se había tensado tanto que parecía estar a punto de romperse.

Casi tropezando, el escritor se acercó al escritorio de Kate y dejó el café que traía.

- Yo… ella… - empezó a balbucear incoherentemente mientras miraba por sobre su hombro a la policía que se alejaba.

Beckett elevó una ceja en su característico gesto incrédulo y preguntó ácidamente.

- ¿Qué, una admiradora más, Richard? – su mano tomó el vaso de café e hizo una mueca – Creo que está frío – se levantó y se dirigió a la sala de descanso.

El escritor se apresuró a dejar los cafés sobre la mesa, y los detectives vieron cómo discutían. Sin embargo, diez minutos después ambos salían sonriendo.

- Bro, creo que tendremos que sacar la artillería pesada.

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

El martes al llegar a su escritorio la detective se encontró con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Su expresión fue primero de alegría y sorpresa, pero luego miró en torno, sospechando que el ramo era de Rick y esperando que no fuera tan obvio de dejar su nombre en la tarjeta donde cualquiera podría leerlo.

Sin embargo, se sintió algo extrañada cuando descubrió que la tarjeta sólo decía su nombre. Ni firma, ni una inicial, ni siquiera alguna de esas frases que le indicara que provenía de él el regalo.

Ryan y Esposito mientras tanto, observaban expectantes, aguardando el momento en que el escritor llegara.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dando paso el escritor con sus habituales cafés en la mano, los dos detectives fingieron estar absortos en su labor, mientras observaban discretamente la reacción de Castle.

El escritor sonreía sin reservas ante la visión de su musa, pero su mirada cayó de pronto sobre las flores y por poco deja caer los vasos que sostenía.

- ¿Son tuyas? – carraspeó, intentando sonar normal.

- Eso dice la tarjeta –respondió en tono travieso, aún sospechando que él era quien las había enviado.

- Tú también tienes un admirador, ¿eh? – preguntó con una mueca que quería ser una sonrisa despreocupada.

- ¿No fuiste tú? – bajó ella la voz, mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Yo? ¡Por favor! – Castle señaló las flores con un ademán - ¿Rosas rojas? ¿Hay algo más cliché? – preguntó casi con desprecio.

- Cliché o no, esto es algo extraño… - comenzó a decir la inspectora, pero de pronto se interrumpió y frunció el ceño. La misma policía rubia del día anterior apareció por el corredor, llevando un libro en la mano, y se dirigió directa hacia Castle.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un autógrafo? – solicitó con voz melosa, tendiéndole una copia del último libro de la saga de Derrick Storm – Lo leí hace un tiempo, pero no me atrevía a molestarte… -.

El escritor sonrió algo incomodo y tomó el ejemplar que la oficial le tendía.

- ¿Has leído los últimos? – preguntó con voz profesional.

- Bueno, es que leer sobre una detective se me antoja algo aburrido – rió la chica, abriendo muy grandes sus ojos – El trabajo de policía no es tan encantador como a algunas personas les gusta pintarlo -.

Castle se movió en el asiento, y devolvió el libro a la muchacha ya firmado.

- Ha sido un placer – le tendió la mano, pero ella se inclinó velozmente y depositó un beso en su mejilla, manchándolo de lápiz labial.

- El placer ha sido mío – aseguró, con una última mirada de arriba abajo y un guiño. Una vez que la joven se alejó contoneando las caderas provocativamente, Rick se volvió hacia su musa, para encontrársela anotando una dirección.

- Tenemos un caso – le espetó cortante, al tiempo que depositaba una caja de pañuelos de papel sobre la mesa – Límpiate.

Con la caja de pañuelos en la mano, Rick salió disparado detrás de Kate hacia el ascensor y consiguió subir con ella, que ni siquiera lo miró, con los brazos cruzados y expresión indiferente.

- ¿Tú también tienes un admirador, sabes?- dijo él luego de unos segundos, intentando romper el hielo, y dándose cuenta al momento de que esa frase no era la mejor forma.

- ¡Pero no sé quién es, así que no puedo besarlo! – respondió ella al instante, mirándolo con su expresión de "no me vengas a mí con eso".

- Yo no la besé, ella me besó a mí – puntualizó el escritor, poniéndose de frente a la detective.

Ella se acercó unos pasos más y levantó su dedo.

- No te refugies en retóricas, pudiste haberla rechazado y no lo hiciste-.

- Se habría visto muy sospechoso, considerando que soy "soltero" dentro de estas paredes – respondió él, haciendo comillas en el aire.

- Yo creía que el de las flores eras tú, pero ya que no, me pondré a averiguar quién es, a ver qué te parece que lo bese enfrente tuyo. O mejor aún, simplemente me pondré a coquetear con el primer policía que me pase por el lado y me guiñe el ojo, como ayer… - las palabras de Kate sonaban cada vez más bajas, parecía ser por el coraje, mientras Castle la observaba.

El resto del día en la escena del crimen transcurrió tenso entre los dos, sus compañeros pudieron notarlo, para ellos esa era la clave que resolvía el misterio: los celos estaban haciendo que revelaran su relación.

* * *

**El miércoles…**

Muy temprano por la mañana, los detectives que iban ingresando en la comisaría 12 se encontraban con una escena peculiar.

Desde la sala de descanso, cuyas cortinas estaban corridas, venía el sonido de dos voces muy conocidas para ellos.

- ¡No eres mi dueño sólo por haber estado en mi cama! – se escuchaba la voz de la detective Beckett.

- Si mal no recuerdo, no estuvimos sólo en tu cama, inspectora… ¿Qué hay del sofá, la ducha… - respondía Castle.

- ¡Eso no importa! El problema aquí es que eres posesivo, celoso e inmaduro.

- No, ¡el problema aquí es que tú eres complicada, y no sabes lo que quieres! -.

- Mira, ¿sabes algo? – ella respiró hondo y prosiguió - Creo que lo mejor sería olvidar todo -.

- De nada sirve que diga otra cosa, ¿verdad? – Si ese es tu deseo… entonces aquí no ha pasado nada – respondió él.

- ¡Bien! -.

- ¡Bien! -.

Las voces atravesaban el precinto desde la sala de descanso, aún con las cortinas echadas todos en el piso escuchaban estupefactos la discusión entre la detective y el escritor que era su sombra. Esposito y Ryan se miraban el uno al otro con expresión de culpabilidad, si ellos no hubieran intentado jugarles esa broma, tal vez esto no estaría pasando.

La puerta de la sala de descanso se abrió de golpe y una acongojada Katherine Beckett salió por ella, seguida de un aún más triste Richard Castle. A todos les bastó verles las caras sólo para saber que lo que habían escuchado era en serio.

La inspectora cogió su chaqueta y su bolso y se dirigió hacia las escaleras en silencio, evitando levantar demasiado la vista, era claro para sus compañeros que intentaba ocultar sus ojos llorosos.

El escritor mientras tanto fingía mirar hacia otro lado, pero sus hombros caídos evidenciaban su sombrío estado de ánimo. Una vez que la inspectora se hubo ido, se dejó caer con un suspiro en la silla que era su lugar habitual, mientras Ryan y Esposito se acercaban con rapidez.

- Bro, ¿qué hiciste? – preguntó Javier, mientras ambos se acomodaban cerca de Castle para escucharlo.

Por unos segundos el escritor no respondió, su mirada centrada en la silla que ocupaba la detective habitualmente.

- Cometí un error – respondió al fin con voz queda pero segura.

- Creí que podíamos tener algo, pero ella y yo somos demasiado distintos – explicó ante la mirada atenta de sus amigos.

Esposito se estiró en la silla y le palmeó el hombro.

- Vamos, Castle, todos nos equivocamos, hasta "leche y miel" casi la jode con Jenny antes de casarse, y aquí están – señaló a su compañero, cuya mirada se ponía tierna ante la sola mención de su esposa.

- No, no, Esposito, no es eso… - el escritor negó con la cabeza y levantó la mirada para clavar sus ojos azules muy serios en la cara del inspector – Creo que para los dos esto fue sólo una fantasía, tú sabes yo el escritor famoso, ella mi musa, todos nos veían como si fuéramos a hacer una gran pareja, pero ¿sabes algo? La química sexual no lo es todo – con las últimas palabras se levantó dejando boquiabiertos a los dos inspectores. Se dirigió hacia el ascensor, echando una última mirada en torno.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, tomando una fuerte inspiración, se detenía ante una puerta y golpeaba suavemente con los nudillos.

Rápidamente esta se abrió dejando ver a una Katherine Beckett recién duchada, y con expresión inescrutable. La inspectora dirigió rápidamente su mano a la oreja del escritor retorciéndola un poco mientras le franqueaba el paso a su apartamento.

- ¡Manzanas, manzanas! – exclamó sobresaltado, eso sí no lo esperaba - ¿Y eso por qué fue? -.

- El comentario del sofá y la ducha estuvo completamente de más, Rick, y lo sabes – fue la respuesta de la inspectora, mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo y lo rodeaba por la cintura.

- En realidad, sólo fue inexacto – el escritor la sostuvo por la cintura, mientras se pegaba más a ella – Me faltó la puerta, la mesa, ¡oh, y el balcón! Dios, el balcón…– exclamó con expresión de un niño recordando sus mejores travesuras.

- Lo del balcón no fue sexo, ¿sabes? – la detective lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, como si estuviera evaluando la cordura de su desesperante compañero.

- No importa, pasará a la historia como el manoseo más caliente que he tenido y tendré – declamó él dramáticamente.

- Se lo creyeron, ¿verdad? – sonrió ella, comenzando a besar suavemente la mejilla de Castle.

- Podríamos ganar una fortuna como actores – afirmó él, mientras sus labios buscaban los de ella.

- Al menos así nos dejarán en paz un tiempo – sus labios se encontraron comenzando un beso sensual, mientras las manos de ambos acariciaban la espalda del otro a cada momento con mayor pasión.

De pronto el escritor se separó de sus labios, dejando a la detective con una mirada extrañada y confundida. Levantó la cabeza y lo encontró con una de sus habituales miradas de "he tenido una genial idea".

- ¿Cuántos años de perdón crees que tengamos? – preguntó excitado a la confundida Kate.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó ella.

- Si el que le roba a un ladrón tiene 100 años de perdón, ¿Cuántos tendremos nosotros por trampear a los tramposos?-.

**FIN**

* * *

¿Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos? Aún estoy en el mismo lugar ;)

Besos desde Argentina

Ana


End file.
